Vida muggle de Hermione Granger
by SabelaMalfoy
Summary: Hermione esta de vacaciones en el mundo muggle,cuando se entera de que todos los muggles saben acerca de Harry Potter! Ahora, descubren más cosas...CAPITULO 7 up! despues de tanto tiempo...
1. Default Chapter

Vida muggle de Hermione Granger 

Antes de comenzar ha leer esto quería hacer una aclaración:

Este "Fic" se situa en las vacaciones de Verando que tiene nuestro "trío de oro" entre el 6º y 7º curso, en las cuales Hermione Granger descubre Internet...y una multitud de páginas acerca de ella, de Ron y de Harry. En este fic, lo que pondré serán las cartas que Hermione les escribe a sus amigos contándoles todo lo que los muggles saben sobre el mundo mágico, y todo lo que saben acerca de nuestro Golden-Boy.

Sin más, comienzo

Espero que les guste!

_Queridos Harry y Ron:_

_Tengo que contarles una noticia asombrosa! LOS MUGGLES SABEN QUE EXISIMOS LOS MAGOS! Y eso no es lo único, Saben de la existencia de Hogwarts, del Callejón Diagon, e incluso del Ministerio de Magia! Y lo peor de todo es que a nosotros también nos conocen! Resulta que el otro día vino a visitarme una amiga muggle de la infancia, y lo primero que me preguntó fue que si los dormitorios de las chicas de Hoqwarts estaban bien decorados! Me quedé patidifusa con esa pregunta, y entonces la chica me lo explicó todo! Me contó que una bruja llamada J.Rowling se dedica a escribir todas las experiencias de Harry Potter (Si, Harry, tu!) y a publicarlas en el mundo muggle! Parece ser que tiene muxisimo éxito, pero cuando mi amiga de la infancia me iba a contar todo lo que se sabia sobre ti y todo lo que se había echo a partir de los libros tubo que marcharse! Pero tranquilos, antes de irse me prometió que mañana vendría a mi casa para explicarme todo con más detalles. A ustedes que les parece? Es increíble! Como han podido hacernos eso? En fin, mañana os escribiré contandoos todo lo que me explique. Por ahora, solo puedo decirle a Harry que tenga cuidado en donde deje sus libros! Porque parece ser que aquella vez que te desapareció el libro de "animales mágicos y donde encontrarlos" no fue un despiste! Alguien te lo robó y se lo vendio a los muggles! Pues la chica venía con uno debajo del brazo , y me explicó que está en venta en todas las librerías, junto con los libros de tu vida!_

_Esto es demasiado, cuando volvamos al colegio voy a hacer todo lo posible para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir, es más, voy a empezar a crear una nueva organización para que esa bruja no se cuele en nuestra intimidad! Ustedes creen que será un animago no registrado como Skeeter? EN fin, ya pensaré algo para acabar con ella!_

_Mañana les escribiré contándoles todo de lo que me haya enterado,ok? _

_Besos de _

_Hermione Granger._

En fin ,aunque sea una carta corta, en esto consiste mi fic! Va a ser a base de capitulos cortos, (y van a ser muy pocos, dado que seguro que mañana me arrepiento de haber escrito esto, pero en fin, son venadas...) y bueno, espero que alguien pierda algo de su tiempo leyendo este desastre, jeje.

Dejen RR por favor...

SabelaMalfoy


	2. La segunda carta

**Norixblack: **olas mi niña! Jos, musas asias x el rr! En verdad que sí, que estoy como una cabra, xo weno, es que al estar sentada en clase contgo algo se me tiene que pegar,no? Jejej, es coña mi niña! Ju..no me dgas que hago que todo sea interesante que me pongo roja! Jeje,mxas asias x tu apoyo i x tus cmentarios,sabs q me acen flis! No sé que haría io sin ti! Y eso, q espero q te gte el capitulo y q cand termins tu fic empiecs cn nel otro! Bkiñs!

**Terry Moon: **Wolas wapisima! Q ilusion me hizo ver tu rr! Mxas gracias x haber leido la historia! La vrdad es q no sé como se me dio x escribirla, la verda es q yo no me veo capaz d escribir 1 fic en toa regla (como el tyo, por ejemplo) así q escribiendo csas como estas me divierto bastant, jeje. Gracias x la idea de saber tb lo k piensan Harry y Ron, la verda es q lo estaba pensando... muchas gracias x haber leído el fic wapa! Aki esta el 2º capitulo, espero que te guste! Y a ver cuando actualizas "camino a la perdición" e! Me tienes intrigada! Gracias por tu fidelidad, jeje. Besitos linda.

**n.m.k : **hola! Muxas gracias por haber leido el fic y por todos tus comentarios! La verdad es que me dejaste roja-roja! Intentaré no decepcionarte con el fic, y bueno, aki tienes el 2º capitulo! Espero que te guste! Espero tus rr! besitos

**CAPÍTULO 2: **

_Queridos Harry y Ron:_

_De verdad que esto es increíble. Por Merlín! Los muggles lo saben todo! Hoy, he ido a una librería muggle y me he encontrado con los libros de nuestro 1º,2º,3º,4º y 5º año! Y lo peor de todo...la hija de mala bludger de la autora no se guarda nada! Menos mal que no me ha seguido a mí todo el tiempo por que si no habría puesto también lo que me dijo Víktor antes de volver ia Dumstrang...no es que fuera algo sumamente importante, no os preocupeis , simplemente no os he dicho lo que me dijo por que...por que...no he tenido tiempo, ya sabeis , hay mucho que estudiar! Pero bueno, lo que os estaba contando, la bruja esa a puesto incluso el beso que Cho le dio a Harry este año! (y por cierto, Harry, en el libro lo cuenta bastante bien, no como tú! Que no nos contaste la gran mayoría de los detalles!) os preguntareis por que sé todo lo que pone en los libros, pero es que me los he comprado todos para ver lo que cuenta y COMO lo cuenta, hay que estar al tanto de todo! Narra lo que hemos hecho durante todos estos años, con todas las anéctdotas que nos han pasado; y sinceramente, creo que tener estos libros puede ser beneficioso para nosotros, por que así podemos demostrar el beneficio que el profesor Snape le da siempre a Slytherin y podemos hacer que expulsen a Malfoy por todo lo que nos ha hecho!_

_Eso sí, lo que me parece muy mal es que la bruja que lo escribe me pone como una sabelotodo insufrible, y también deja entrever que yo en la vida solo me esmeré por estar guapa para ir al baile con Víktor! Cuando en realidad no es así, verdad chicos?_

_Como ya os dije antes, ya me leí los libros, y me estoy informando acerca de la autora para poder denunciar esto al Ministerio de Magia..esto es un quebrantamiento del decreto nº 55 donde se nos prohíbe revelar todos los secretos de los magos por escrito a los muggles! Ella debe de tener miles de faltas en este decreto, por que Harry, creo que todo el mundo lee sus historias y te admiran! (Sé que no te hará mucha gracia pensar que ahora también los muggles te van a asediar todo el día, pero piensa en las cosas positivas...cómo te tratarán tus tíos ahora que eres famoso y todo el mundo sabe como son ellos? Hay Harry, creo que esto te viene de perlas!_

_Eso sí, no sé por que a Ron y a mí siempre nos ponen como "los amigos del Niño-que-sobrevivió" si cada uno tiene su propia vida! Y nosotros no vamos pegados a ti todo el tiempo, simplemente somos tres amigos que nunca se separan!_

_En fin, mañana viene a mi casa mi amiga para enseñarme a utilizar "internet" (una nueva forma de comunicación que inventaron los muggles, Ron, a tu padre le va a encantar) y para enseñarme algunas cosas (que al parecer, tienen que ver con nosotros 3) así que cuando tenga algo que contaros sobre nosotros y nuestra recién adquirida "popularidad" os mandaré 1 lechuza, ok?_

_Se despide cordialmente_

_Hermione Granger._

En la Madriguera, dos chicos terminaban de leer esta carta impresionadísimos.

.- Pero que pasa aki! Cómo que nos conocen! Esto es increíble! Soy famoso! –

.- Ron, por Merlín, cálmate! – Le decía Harry a su amigo, intentando trankilizarlo

.- como que me calme! Tu sabes lo que esto significa? Chicas, dinero...todo lo que queramos! Podemos empezar a conceder entrevistas y así hacernos ricos, y...si! podemos organizar visitas guiadas por La Madriguera! Gárgolas Galopantes, esto es increíble!

.- RON! Calmate un poco, por favor! Mira, primero esperemos a que Hermione nos cuente lo que pone en Internet sobre nosotros y luego ya veremos lo que hacemos,si?

.- mm...tienes razon! Pero mientras hay que ir pensando que vamos a hacer! Ya me veo en 1º plana deL Profeta "Ron Weasley, aclamado por millones de muggles" ...suena genial! Eso sí, no crees que debería de ponerme un seudónimo? Así le daría más misterio al asunto..."Leoncito" te gusta?

.- jaja! Ron, anda, vamos a jugar un poco al quidditch para que se te aclaren las ideas, ya tendremos tiempo de pensar en eso!

.- vale, vale, juguemos al quiddich. Por cierto, que le diría Víktor a Hermione en fin de curso de 4º? Mm...tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ella cuando la veamos.

Y dicho esto, los dos amigos se dirigieron al jardín de La Madriguera, cada uno pensando en lo que suponía ser famoso en el mundo muggle.

Hasta aquí el capítulo 2, les ha gustado? Espero que sí.

Hasta pronto!

SabelaMalfoy

Dejen RR...


	3. Encuentro inesperado

Wola a todo el mundo! Como han estado? Espero que muy bien. En fin, sé que me ha quedado muy flojo, pero espero que les guste!

**Norixblack:** Ola mi niña! Que tal está mi musa de inspiración y la única k comprende ms locuras? XDD cada vez tamos peor, e! Jous, quería agradecerte 1 ves más tod el apoyo q me das en clase i x mensj! (ui, no te puedo alabar tanto q si no el awelo me riñe! ;P). En serio, q sepas q creo q eres 1 d ls mjores prsonas q e conocido i q tqm! En fin, epero que te gute ete capítulo, q sabs q tu opinión respecto a ete fic es 1 de las más importantes pa mí! (Yago ya ni se molesta en leerlo, pnsa q ls dos etams como cabras, xD) poz ezo nena, no djes nunk d escribir tu tmpok! weno maja, te djo con el capítulo, mxos bess!

**Alicefrank: **ola wapisim! Bienvenida! Q tal? Epero q bem. Gracias por haberte pasad x la historia i x haber djado RR, m alegré muxo cuand lo leí! En fin, epero q tod te vaya bem i q sigas escribiend pq m encant como escribes! Un beso y hasta pront!

Alyssa Bellatrix Black: Hola! Primero d to queria darte las gracias x leer la historia y x haber djado RR! (es q son ls RR los q m animan a seguir) jeje,..teng q pensar cm se enteran d lo de ls fics y lo de los Slash! Seguro q les entra 1 trauma...xD te dejo con el capitulo wapa, espero q te guste! 

**Terry Moon: **Wolas wapisima! Q tal todo? Amigos, familia...jeje, espero q todo bien. El placer es mío de contestarte a tus RR y de leerlos,...es q me hace musa ilusión cuando veo q te molestas en djarlo! (q parva soi...xD) gracias por lo q me dices dl fic...me voy a poner roja...;) la verda es q le estoy cojiendo el gustillo a esto d escribir, jeje,...eso sí, por culpa deso no me entero d nada en clase! (si no preguntale a Norixblack,xDD es muy gracioso ver como pasams las clases, algun día, si ablams x messenger (si keres agregame:P) te paso la tabla cronológica y todo...vas a alucinar,xDDD) en fin, espero no decepcionarte con este capítulo, muxos besos preciosa! Espero tus rr ¡!

Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a una persona muy especial en mi vida, sin la cual nada de esto estaría pasando ahora. Para Norixblack, la mejor escritora que jamás he conocido y mejor amiga que te puedas hechar en cara! Tk mil nena,asias x todo lo q ases x mí!

Capitulo 3:

Ya pasara una semana y media desde la última carta, y en la Madriguera, Harry Potter y Ron Weasley comenzaban a preocuparse, dado que en todo ese tiempo no habían sabido nada de Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga, y la persona que les mantenía informados acerca de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo muggle, y que últimamente los tenía confusos bajo una mezcla de sentimientos. (Sorpresa, preocupación...)

.- Pero, le habrá ocurrido algo? Estará bien? Gárgolas galopantes, necesito saber que está viva! Harry, sabes perfectamente que no podemos (y si pudiéramos no sabríamos) vivir sin Hermione! Aiaiaia...y si han ido los mortífagos a por ella? Y si la ha atacado un escreguto de cola explo...

.- Ron, Cállate! No la han podido atacar mortífagos por que nos hubiéramos enterado por algún miembro de la orden (decía Harry sin sonar muy convincente) y dudo que un escreguto se paserara tan tranquilamente en una zona de muggles, la atacara y que no se dijera nada ni en "el profeta" ni en las noticias de los muggles.

.- En eso tienes razón, pero...me sentiría más tranquilo se supiera que ella está bien, que tal si le vamos a hacer una visita a su casa? Así de paso vemos si se puso más guap...digo...así vemos con nuestros propios ojos todo lo que ella nos está contando!

.- No es mala idea! Vayamos a preguntarle a tu madre a ver si nos deja ir mañana.

.- Ok, pero no le digas nada a Hermione, que sea una sorpresa, vale?

.- Que sí hombre que sí...

Día siguiente,

Hora: 7:30 AM

Lugar: Habitación de Ronald Weasley, La Madriguera

Harry se despertó a causa de un chillido ahogado que provenía del cuarto de baño.

.- Merlín! ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! ME RINDO!

.- Ron? Que ha pasado? Por qué gritas de esa manera?

.- ES QUE NO SOY CAPAZ DE PEINARM...a! – dijo el pelirrojo, comenzando a sonrojarse- buenos días Harry...te he despertado? – preguntó, con las orejas rojas.

En ese momento un –plin!- resonó en la habitación y los Gemelos Weasley hicieron su aparición en la habitación.

.- Se puede ser quien es el angelito que nos ha despertado? Venimos a darle las gracias y a felicitarlo, no creo que haya mago, muggle o señor oscuro que en 80 km no lo halla oído.

.- Ha sido Ron, que no consigue peinars...

.- Q no consigo encontrar la pasta de dientes!

.- A...- dijeron Fred y George al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada de complicidad. – pues si es solo eso los dejamos en paz chicos...por cierto Harry , bonitos calzones!

Harry se sonrojó, llevaba puestos unos calzones verdes con una snich en el centro del "asunto" que Dobby , el elfo doméstico, le regalara por Navidad.

Después de terminar de peinarse, y de tomar un gran desayuno preparado por la señora Weasley, Harry y Ron se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de la Madriguera para tomar un traslador que los dejaría en el callejón que había al lado de casa de Hermione.

Aterrizaron en el callejón , se levantaron del suelo (ninguno de los dos era partidario de ir en traslador a consecuencia del "aterrizaje") y se dirigieron a casa de Hermione Granger, donde en ese momento una chica de su edad sufría un ataque de ansiedad.

En casa de Hermione...

.- ...eee...eee...eee...ESTO NO PUEDE SER! ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! NO PUEDE SER CIERTO!

Los gritos de la chica se escucharon incluso en el callejón donde se encontraban Potter y Weasley; quienes comenzaron a correr para llegar a la casa...siendo perseguidos por una multitud de periodistas...

.- Harry , pero quienes son estos tipos? .- Preguntó Ron

.- Son periodistas Muggles Ron! Casi peores que Rita Skeeter! Corre y no te dejes alcanzar por ninguno de ellos!

Y corriendo corriendo, llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa de Hermione. Timbraron, esperando que alguien bajase corriendo para abrirles la puerta y salvarles de la masacre que se les venía encima...pero ese alguien no llegó, y los periodistas comenzaron a interrogarlos con cientos de preguntas.

.- Señor Weasley, es verdad que usted sufrió un ataque de celos cuando la señorita Granger fue con Víctor Krum al baile que tuvieron en 4º curso?

.- Señor Potter! Como se siente al saber que va a ser asesino o asesinado?

.- Va a darle otra oportunidad a la Señorita Chang?

.- Y a Ginebra Weasley?

.- Les importaría firmarnos un autógrafo?

Harry y Ron estaban petrificados, no sabían que demonios estaban haciendo todos esos periodistas , gracias a Merlín , alguien salió a la puerta para ver a los causantes de ese alboroto, y los empujó hacia dentro de la casa.

.- Hola chicos, que tal el verano? .- preguntó el señor Granger

.- Señor Granger! Muchísimas gracias por sacarnos de esa...pesadilla! – agradeció Weasley.

.- Que Ron, ya se te pasó la tontería de querer ser famoso? Jeje.- contestó Harry. Su amigo lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el Señor Granger comenzó a hablar y los dos se giraron hasta él.

.- Es una tortura! Desde que han averiguado dónde vive mi hija, no han parado de merodear por los alrededores, intentando averiguar algo que no se sepa ya de ella, incluso los encontré un día registrando la bolsa de la basura! Es un infierno...ni siquiera dejan que llegue el correo hasta casa (el correo de las lechuzas, me refiero) por que cada vez que una lechuza se acerca o sale de casa , se ponen todos como locos a perseguirla hasta que la atrapan y le quitan la correspondencia, es u infierno! Y no os quereis ni imaginar lo que pasa cada vez que queremos salir de casa., es imposible! Estamos comenzando a extresarnos...pero en fin, no os aburro más, que mi hija hace un rato a pegado un chillido inmenso y no sé que se lo pudo producir; pero intuyo que vosotros la sabréis calmar mejor que yo; así que caballeros, suban las escaleras y a la derecha se encuentra el cuarto de Hermione.

.- Muchas gracias señor Granger – dijeron los dos amigos a coro, comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al segundo piso, divisaron a la derecha la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, y sin dudarlo ni un segundo, entraron.

Lo primero que vieron fue a una chica de su misma edad, con el pelo enmarañado y en ropa de andar con casa, enfrascada en la lectura de algo que tenía en la pantalla de su ordenador. Harry carraspeó un poco, y la chica se dio la vuelta, asustada por si algún periodista había conseguido colarse en su casa. Pero al ver de quién se trataba, corrió para darles un gran abrazo.

.- Harry, Ron, que sorpresa! Que tal han estado? Siento no haberos escrito nada en todo este tiempo, pero es que casi no puedo ni salir de casa!

.- Trankila mujer, que tu padre ya nos contó que te asedia la prensa del corazón, jeje.

.- Ai Harry, es que es un agobio! Ahora sé como te sientes tú cuando todo el mundo se te queda mirando...

.- Sisisi, seguro que lo sabes, Herms, - comentó el pelirrojo- pero...podrías decirnos por qué gritaste antes? Es que se escuchó incluso en la calle...

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron de par en par, mostrando incredulidad y señalando al ordenador:

.- Yo...esto,...es que...VENGAN Y MIREN! – y arrastró a sus amigos hasta el aparato muggle – me han enseñado internet, y miren todas las cosas que ponen sobre nosotros! Parece que no hay nadie en este mundo que no conozca a Harry Potter! Si hay más de **14.800.000 **enlaces para él ¡! – sitios web (algo así como periódicos) donde se recopila todo lo que se puede y todo lo que se sabe acerca de alguien/o – añadió viendo la cara de desconcierto de Ron.- es simplemente increíble! Somos famosos,...no, más! Somos ídolos de masas! Y lo peor de todo es que ahora también se dedican a hacer películas de tu vida! Navegando por internet (cuando estás en internet se dice así) he encontrado fotos nuestras! Pero trankilos, no deben de ser más de unos dobles nuestros en la vida real, por que no se llaman como nosotros, tengo entendido que se llaman Daniel Radclife, Emma Watson y Rupert Grint, y son los nos interpretan a nosotros en las películas.

Harry y Ron se quedaron pasmados ante esta afirmación...

Hermione comenzó a explicarles cmo se andaba por la red mientras examinaba minuiciosamente cada pagina que visitaba.

.- A ver Ron, clica aquí, donde pone "Secretos Mejores Guardados De Harry Potter" a ver que tonterías ponen...

Cuando Ron abrió esa página, se le escapó un grito ahogado, lo que atrajo la atención de Harry y de Hermione.

.-¿Qué pone ahí, Ron? Por qué no quieres que lo leamos?

.- No pone nada interesante chicos, tranquilos...- se excusó Ron mientras las orejas comenzaban a teñirse de un rojo intenso...

Venga Ron , déjanos ver! Y después de echarlo de la pantalla del ordenador, Hermione hechó un vistazo a la pantalla y se quedó helada.

Con un hilo de Voz, le preguntó a Ron...

.- Ron, es cierto que te gusto?

Hasta aquí el capítulo, sé que está muy flojo, pero es que hoy no tengo demasiada inspiración.

En fin ,hasta pronto!

SabelaMalfoy.

Dejen rr...


	4. Estamos en internet?

Hola! Como han estado? Espero que bien. Este capítulo me ha quedado rarillo, lo sé, pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede.

Antes de que empezaran a leer quería darles las gracias,7 Rewiews en un solo capítulo! Me hicieron felis, jeje.

**Norixblack: **Ola nena! K tal? Wno, mxas asias por tods las ideas q me das pal fic y por aguantarm tos los dias! (q sé q no es fasil ,je) en fin, ya toi nel capitulo 4! Y yo q pnsé q no iba a llgar a ls 3...eto no sería posible asias a ti,así q mxas asias! Me alegr d q te haya gtado el oto capitulo...cn tu rr ya soi felis, xD asias x la idea q me dite, nel prox capitulo spongo q lo meteré. Weno nena, 1 bikiño mu jrande! Epero q t gte ete cap. Tkm!

**Herms Malfoy: **ola! Bienvenida al fic. Me alegro d q te esté gustando. Jeje, lo de los fics ya lo vés en este capítulo...jeje, espero no decepcionarte! Muxos besos y gracias x el RR!

**Tere Potter: **ola! Gracias x dejar RR! Me alegro de q te guste mi historia...en fin , espero q te guste este capitulo! Besitos, cuidate!

**Niv Riddle: **Wola! Como no me voi a acordar de ti? Jejeje, me alegro de que te pasaras, que te gustara y que me dejaras rr! Me hizo mucha ilusion cuando lo ví. Jeje, lo de los fics ya lo puse hoy, pero voy a poner las opiniones de ellos más detalladas dentro de unos cuantos capitulos... (o eso creo, jej) en fin chica, espero que te siga gustando el fic, q te guste este capitulo...y que dejes rr! Jiiji. Besos linda.

**Yare: **Ola! Como estás? Espero que bien. Gracias por todos tus elogios! La verdad es que cuando leí tu rr me puse roja-roja! Que felis me sentí! Y eso de que tengo nueva lectora...jejeje! soy felis! Me alegro mucho de que te guste la historia. Espero que te guste este capitulo! Weno, pues hasta pronto! Te me cuidas, ok? Espero tus rr!

**EugeBlack: **ola! Me alegro de que te haya gustado el fic. Y weno...intento actualizar lo más rápido posible! Por cierto hoy leí 1 one.shot tuyo que me encantó! (creo q te deje RR) espero que no dejes de escribir! Venga, besos! Espero tus rr!

**IsolinaPresident: **Ola! Musas gracias por todos tus elogios, no se si me merezco tantos! En fin, aquí tienes un nuevo capitulo, espero que te guste! Que sepas que me esfuerzo muxo para escribir algo "medianamente decente" jeje. Weno, te me cuidas, ok? Besos!

**CAPÍTULO 4: **

.- Ron... es cierto que te gusto?

Harry, que no se había sobresaltado mucho por la noticia (era algo que él ya daba por supuesto desde 3º curso, donde comenzó a sospechar de los sentimientos de su amigo, sólo que no lo creyó realmente hasta ver que en 4º su amigo se murió de celos al ver a Hermione con Víktor Krum) se quedó quieto en su sitio (sentado en el borde de la cama) y miró curiosamente las caras que se le quedaron a sus dos amigos en ese momento. La cara de Ron no tenía desperdicio, se notaba que su cabeza estaba intentando desesperadamente pensar en alguna buena excusa, creíble para Hermione, para que ésta no creyera lo que ponía en esa estúpida página muggle. La cara de Hermione era toda una muestra de incredulidad infinita, no se podía creer que le gustara a su mejor amigo! A alguien que era como un hermano para ella.

.- Hermione... – comenzó a decir Ronald – la verdad es que... - y soltando una de sus mejores sonrisas (consiguiendo que Hermione se relajara un poco) dijo – Cómo no me vas a gustar, mujer! Con ese peaso' cuerpo y ese salero – agregó comenzando a hacer el tonto, lo que hizo entender a Hermione que no le gustaba para nada, que solo la quería muchísimo como amiga, pero que no le gustaba. La cara de convicción que Hermione había puesto hizo que Ron se relajara un poco; Pero también un sentimiento de tristeza se coló en su pequeño corazoncito... (N/A: q tienno... no, si a veces me viene la vena hortera y to:p) pues saber que la persona que él quería no le quería a él se le hacía muy difícil...

.- No, si es que ponen cada tontería en las páginas muggles! A quién se le ocurriría pensar eso, por Merlín! Cuánta imaginación tiene la gente. - dijo Harry con ironía (que gracias a Merlín, solo fue entendido por Ron, que le dio un pisotón en un descuido del Golden Boy) –

.- Jeje, tienes razón Harry, como se me pudo pasar eso por la cabeza! – contestó Hermione alegremente – si es que soy una tonta por confiar en cotilleos sobre nosotros dónde los que los escriben no tienen idea de nada! – y centrando su mirada en el ordenador comentó a sus amigos – mmm...esto parece interesante- dijo refiriéndose a un apartado de 1 página donde se leía "Crea tu propia historia sobre Harry Potter, gratuita, sin pautas, crea tu propio Fic!"

.- Eing? Que es eso? Más historias sobre mí? Hechas por fans? Fics? Pero que dicen? Hermione, clica ahí por favor, sabe dios lo que los muggles están poniendo de mí por ahí...

Hermione entró en la página indicada, y comenzó a ver los nombres de las historias que los admiradores de Harry Potter habían creado...

.- La verdad es que tienen que gustarle mucho los libros de esa bruja cuando ellos se dedican a hacer historias acerca de ti... – comentó Hermione pensativa.

.- La verdad es que sí... titubeó Harry – Hey, Hermione! Entra en esta historia – dijo Harry señalando a una que tenía como título "Sobre la verdadera historia del niño que Vivió" (N/A: Publicidad subliminal... no me mates mi niña!)

.- Ok, a ver... – dijo Hermione, y los tres amigos comenzaron a leer el fic señalado anteriormente.

Mientras iban leyendo el fic, sus caras se iban tornando en las más extrañas muecas...

.- Que? Yo malo? Vamos no me jodas! – Decía Harry con voz que denotaba sorpresa – joer que muggle más tocada! Esta va directa al manicomio (N/A: No es ninguna indirecta Norix...xDD o mejor prefieres ir al rebullón? XDD) – cómo que yo malo , Y AÚN POR ENCIMA mano derecha de Voldemort? Esta tía está loca! – dijo el ojiverdi sorprendido, viendo como sus amigos empezaban a reírse a carcajadas.

.- y a vosotros se puede saber que os hace tanta gracia? .- preguntó malhumorado el Golden-Boy

.- Jaja... perdónanos Harry... jejj... pero es que... jiiji. Nos hace mucha gracia imaginarte siendo amigo de Malfoy! – y dicho esto comenzaron a reírse más fuerte que antes.

.- Que graciosos que sois... tenéis una chispa! – comentó Harry, ya recuperado de la impresión inicial.

.- La verdad es que la chica esta escribe bien. Harry, creo que deberías dejarle un RR en su fic para que le conste que el famoso Harry Potter ha leído su fic... por cierto, déjame memorizar esta página que quiero leer más historias. gracias!

Estuvieron un rato viendo todo tipo de fics, y lo cierto es que había muchísima variedad: Había fics en los que Harry estaba saliendo con Ginny (que al ojiverdi le hicieron sonrojarse y a Ron le encantaron) los había que lo emparejaban con Hermione (fics que a los dos amigos les hicieron mucha gracia, y se rieron divertidos al ver las "situaciones" en los que los ponían y las "cosas" que se supone que hacían juntos, (cosas que Ron se tomo bastante mal)) Fics que emparejaban a Ron y a Hermione (fics que agradaron muchísimo a Ron) , a Harry con Cho...en fin, miles de fics y miles de opciones para escoger. Entre todos los fics que vieran ya, hubo uno de humor en los que les hizo muchísima gracia que una autora pusiera a una alumna de Hufflepuff desmemorizada dando una opinión bastante crítica acerca de su casa en Hogwarts, la chica decía lo siguiente:

"¡Porque sí¡Porque los _Happyplas_ somos unos fracasados! Al menos los de _Esliypedrín_ son malos, ambiciosos e inteligentes. Y los _Ravenvas_ son estudiosos. Por no hablar de los _Gryffindos_ esos, que se lo pasan estupendamente. Son valientes, trabajadores y aventureros ¡SI HASTA TIENEN AL CHICO QUE SOBREVIVIÓ! Aunque no tenga muy claro a qué puñetas sobrevivió para que todo el mundo lo llame así, como si hubiera resucitado…. - dudó Hannah, rodando sus ojos por un momento¡Pero eso no es importante! El caso es¿Qué somos nosotros¿Qué tenemos los _Happyplas_, eh¡NADA¿QUÉ NOS DISTINGUE¡SOMOS LOS INDEFINIDOS¡LAS SOBRAS¡Y YO NO QUIERO ESTAR NI UN MINUTO MÁS ENTRE TANTO VEGETAL¡SI HASTA LA DIRECTORA DE LA SECTA ESTA DE _HAPPYPLAS_ SE DEDICA A PLANTAR TUBÉRCULOS¡POR _MERLINA_¡SI LO ÚNICO INTERESANTE QUE TENÍAMOS ERA AL GUAPERAS DE _CERDO_ _DIGGORY_ Y EL ZOQUETE FANTASMÓN ESE DE _VOYDEAMORFO_ SE LO CARGÓ CON UN SIMPLE PALO DE MADERA¿QUÉ TENGO QUE DEDUCIR DE ESO, EH¡ME A-BU-RRO!"

(N/A: este fragmento de fic pertenece al fic "Beso, Verdad, Consecuencia", por Booh, a la que le pedí que me dejara este fragmento de su fic. Al no recibir contestación de la petición, me atreví a poner este fragmento de su fic, que os recomiendo que leáis, así que si ella lee esto y se siente ofendida, mil disculpas, pero es que creo que queda bien poner esto en mi fic)

En casa de Hermione, los 3 amigos, después de leer este fragmento casi se caían al suelo de la risa:

.- Merlín! Que bien expresado! La verdad, es que ahora que lo pienso, la niña tiene razón... - comenzó a decir Ron.

.- Pero que dices Ronald! .- lo regañó Hermione, aunque a ella también le había hecho gracia.- Todas las casas de Hogwarts son buenas, y todas tienen sus propias cualidades, lo que pasa es que a veces hay gente tan poco inteligente que no sabe distinguir eso.

.- Sisisi, lo que tu digas Querida-...dijo Ron con un tono que recordaba perfectamente a la señora Weasley, lo que le hizo ganarse una colleja por parte de la castaña, colleja a la que él contestó...y que terminó por convertirse en una pelea de cosquillas entre los dos amigos.

.- Por Merlín! Iros a un hotel! .- sugirió Harry con voz sorna, lo que hizo que sus dos amigos dejaran de pelearse entre ellos y aliarse contra el ojiverdi.

.- Parad! Por piedad! .- Dijo Harry afligido.- Aún nos quedan fics por leer!

Después de un rato de peleas, los tres amigos volvieron a fijar su vista en el ordenador, y comenzaron a leer un apartado de los fics donde se leía claramente "Slash" . Harry comenzó a leer uno en donde los protagonistas eran Voldemort y él, y casi le da algo cuando comenzó a leer lo que pasaba entre ellos dos...hasta donde llegaban...y qué hacían...

.- PERO QUE COÑO ES ESTO! A QUIEN SE LE OCURRE PONER ALGO ASÍ!

.- Joer,...a quien se le cuente... .- comentó Hermione por lo bajo.

Harry salió furioso (y medio mareado) de ese fic, y como si fuera 1 horrible pesadilla, vió como todos los fics de esa página eran sobre él...y sobre una pareja Masculina...Harry- Voldemort , Harry – Draco (¡Dios Mío, esto es increíble! Sollozó Hermione cuando comenzó a leer otro Slash) Harry – Severus...

Sin saber como evitarlo, Harry comenzó a sentirse muy mal, y termino desmayándose encima de la cama de Hermione.

Despertó un tiempo después, y cuando lo hizo lo primero que vio fueron las caras de preocupación de sus amigos, que lo miraban expectante.

.-Harry, Harry! Estás bien? Cómo te encuentras? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, de repente te has desmayado, así sin más.

.- Si...creo que estoy bien...- dijo Harry, y al recordar la sensación que tuviera justo antes de desmayarse añadió rápidamente .- Mierda! Hermione, no habrá dementores aquí cerca verdad? Es que no sé si lo que me hizo desmayar fue realidad o fue una de las cosas horribles que esos espectros raídos nos hacen ver...

.- Si te refieres a los fics...siento decirte que no, que aquí no hay ningún dementor Harry, esos fics , (aunque sean deprimentes) son verdad.

.- Joer...q putad...

.- Pero bueno! .- habló Ron, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos, que seguían charlando en la cama de Hermione. – Hermione! Esta es una de las letevisiones de las que tanto hablais Harry y Tú?n .- preguntó señalando hacia un objeto muggle que había cerca del ordenador.

.- Si, Ron, es una TELEVISIÓN, y...para aliviar tensiones...qué tal si la vemos un rato para que dejemos de pensar en los fics? .- preguntó la castaña a sus amigos.

.- Vale, me vendrá bien un poco de cambio .- suspiró resignado el Golden Boy.

Los tres amigos se sentaron en sendas sillas y comenzaron a ver la televisión, donde Hermione había sintonizado un canal muggle dónde, casualmente, estaban hablando de Harry Potter.

(Presentadora) – Y Ahora conectamos en directo con la Mansión de Lord Voldemort, donde dos fanáticas desquiciadas se han atado con cadenas a la verja de la entrada y en estos momentos se están manifestando a favor de la unión de Harry Potter con Lord Voldemort. Conectamos con nuestra enviada especial:

.- Gracias Mary Sue, como pueden observar , dos fanáticas del universo Potter se han encadenado a la verja de entrada de la mansión de Lord Voldemort, donde en este momento están reunidos mortífagos de todo el mundo en una reunión ultrasecreta de la cual no tenemos datos, dado que el estúpido de Wormtail...digo...debido a un fallo de nuestro espía en la élite oscura, no hemos podido averiguar el motivo de la reunión...les dejamos con las imágenes más sorprendentes de las manifestantes.

En la televisión comenzaron a aparecer imágenes de la casa con la que Harry había soñado en 4º curso, y, en la verja de entrada, se veía claramente a dos personas encadenadas, con muchas pancartas alrededor. Las dos fanáticas entonaban gritos de apoyo al mundo mágico, pero había ideas que no eran..."ideales" para Harry. Las fanáticas repetían sin cesar las siguientes frases (siendo conscientes de que estaban saliendo por la tele)

.- Harry por favor! Recapacita! No mates a Tom, si es muy lindo! Y además es muy buen chico! Simplemente tiene 1 trauma infantil por no haber tenido familia!

.- Por favor! No lo mates! Si estamos seguras de que haríais muy buen equipo! Hablarlo , por favor, no lo mates!

.- únete al lado oscuro Harry, si son los mejores de todos!

.- Eso! Y ni se te ocurra liarte con la Weasley!

.- Y hazte amigo de Draco que es el mejor de toda la saga! Además es mu wapo...

Aparte de las "declaraciones" que estas dos fanáticas estaban haciendo, tambien se podía apreciar perfectamente lo que ponía en las pancartas que estas tenían a sus pies y alrededor de ellas, las fanaticas utilizaban la verja como expositor de ellas. En las pancartas, se podían leer :

"VOLDY, querido , tus fans estamos contigo!"

"Que viva Voldy, Los Fics, Slytherin y la madre que nos parió"

"Brian , cómprate 1 tienda de caramelos de limón y sal de la vida de Harry!"

"o si no cómprate 1 amigo y déjanos en paz a todos"

"Queremos un colegio español de Magia y Hechicería"

El fanatismo de esas 2 muchachas debía de ser bastante excesivo, por que incluso se habían "tatuado" la marca tenebrosa en los antebrazos! (N/A: Sin comentarios,...xDD)

Estas y otras cosas estaban viendo el trío de Oro en la televisión cuando se escuchó la voz de la reportera.

.- Hemos intentado tener una entrevista con el señor oscuro para que nos dé su opinión acerca de este pequeño percance, pero el Lord no quiere conceder ninguna entrevista. En fin, desde aquí no hay nada más que contar; cuando haya algo interesante conectaremos en directo. Desde la mansión Del Lord Voldemort, Clau Clearwater (N/A: jijij) devolvemos la conexión a los estudios centrales.

Y el programa siguió su rumbo cotidiano.

En casa de Hermione Granger, todos se quedaran sin palabras al ver lo sucedido en La mansión del Lord.

El primero en Romper el silencio fue Potter, que con una voz que rozaba la histeria, comentó:

.- Que me alíe con Voldemort? Los muggles son tontos o qué? Esto es impresionante...1º me entero de que los muggles conocen mi historia...luego descubro los fics esos donde se me lía con todo el mundo, y por último esto! Es que a mi me va a dar algo...sólo faltaría que una de las encadenadas a la mansión fuera la escritora del fic donde me vuelvo malo...añadió con tono irónico.

.- Hay Harry, nunca pienses que las cosas pueden ir a peor...por que nunca sabes lo que te puede pasar! .- dijo Hermione con un mal presentimiento

...y es que algo bastante extraño iba a suceder un par de días tan tarde...

hasta aquí el capítulo

Les ha gustado? Espero que sí.

Dejen RR!

Besos

SabelaMalfoy


	5. Conversacion de 2 tortolitos

PRIMERO QUIERO RECOMENDAR EL FIC DE NORIXBLACK A TODO EL MUNDO! ES EL MEJOR DEL MUDNO, LEERLO Y YA VEREIS QUÉ BUENO ES! ETE CAPITULO VA PARA ELLA ,POR QUE ELLA SABE QUE LA VOY A EXAR MUXISIMO DE MENOS ES AÑO QUE VIENE ¡! UN BESO MI NENA I ASIAS POR SER ASÍ! NO CAMBIES NUNCA

Wolas a todo el mundo! En primer lugar...LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMO! Pero se me ha estropeado el ordenador y no puedo subir los capítulos desde mi casa, así que voy a aprovechar los momentitos que paso en la oficina de mi padre para ir subiendo los capítulos, ok? Lo que sí es que van a ser un poquito (vale, van a ser exageradamente) cortos, por que no me paso mucho por akí. Espero que me comprendan, por que ya es para mi bastante frustración estar sin ordenador en casa...así que voy a intentar actualizar cada poquito tiempo para que no se aburran de los mini capitulos, ok? De verdad que lo siento, pero les prometo que el proximo capitulo va a ser más largo que este, ok? Por que para una vez que tengo ideas!...En segundo lugar quería decirles que son los mejores del mundo! 13 RR en el capítulo anterior! Soy felis! Son los mejores! Asi q espero que perdonen mi tardanza al escribir y los capitulos cortos...pero les prometo que cuando me arreglen el ordenador voy a escribir una muuy largo, ok?

Y ahora a contestar todos sus maravillosos RR!

**Alissa Bellatrix black: **Wolas wapa! Q tal? Espero que bien. Me alegro de que te gustara el capítulo! SI, yo también opino que los Slytherin somos los mejores...jeje...somos los putos amos! XD pero dejo de rayarte que si no me vas a tomar por loca...(no irias muy desencaminada, jeje) en fin, espero que te guste este capitulo y perdon por lo corto que es! Besitos i cuidate!

**EugeBlack: **ola! Jeje...me gusta que te haya gustado el otro capitulo, jeje.. .espero que este no0 te desagrade demasiad! Ya leí los otros fics tuyos, y he de decir que me encanta tu forma de escribir! Si no te importa voi a recomendar tus fics en el siguiente capitulo...me dejas? Que sepas que la autora de "Sobre la verdadera historia del niño que vivió" es amiga mia! Nos ayudamos mutuamente con los fics. En fin , un besito wapa!

**Dark Artemisa : **Ola y bienvenida! Me alegrade que te haya gustado el fic, espero no decepcionarte!

**Thiago: **Wolas y bienvenido! Muxisimas gracias por tu comentario con respecto a mi fic, me puse roja-roja! Espero no decepcionarte a lo largo del fic, pero bueno...esper q sepas entender lo cortos que van a ser un par de capitulos! Por lo menos actualizo...y eso es lo que importa, no? Ademas lo bueno si breve dos veces bueno, jeje. En serio, perdón por el capitulo tan corto.

**Náyade: **Muxísimas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro de que te guste mi historia. Espero que me perdones por el capitulo tan corto! Besitos

**NorixBlack: **Weno nena. Tu sabes pq ago ete capitulo tan corto, pero en fin, espero que el proximo este aki el jueves y tb espero tener mas tiempo para escribirlo. Jos, te voia exar muxo de mens e! Ai k kedar otro sabado x la nxe, pa repetir la fiesta, jeje. Bks nena TQM

**Booh: **Muxisimas gracias por dejarme utilizar una parte de tu fic. Si lees este, espero que te guste!

**Yare:** Wolas wapa! Como siempre, me hizo muxisima ilusion tu RR . espero que me perdones por este capitulo tan corto! Pero bueno, por lo menos subí algo, no?

Acerca de poner tu fic, lo estube pensando muxo i creo que lo voi a intentar meter en el proximo capitulo, ok? Besiños wapa! Cuídate! Por cierto ya me pasaré por tu fic que ya me enteré de que actualizaste! Besosss

**n.m.k: **woas! Lo d tu fic intentare meterlo más adelante. Espero que te siga gustando!

**Terry Moon:**Wolas nena! En primer lugar asias por tu rr! En 2º lugar...perdon, pero no pude meter to lo k keria nete capitulo xq no me da tempo, asi k solo pude poner la 1º parrte de la trama...asi k lo siento muxo! Te escribiría más pero es q me exan de aki! Asi k miles de besos y te me cuidas, ok? Xcerto ya te agregé al msn, aver cando coincidimos!

**VeritoBlack: **Gracias, espero que te siga gustando!

**Marce:Filch: **Gracias, q bueno que te gusto. Sigue leyéndolo!

**CAPITULO 5:**

En la habitación de Hermione, todo volvía poco a poco a la normalidad; después de que Harry, presa de un ataque de pánico, volara todo lo que encontrara a su alrededor. Hermione, como buena amiga, persuadiera a Harry para que bajase a la cocina con ella para que ésta le preparara 1 infusión de té para conseguir que Potter se relajara y dejara de romper todo lo que se encontrara por delante. (pues, aparte de seguir en shock al enterarse de los slash de él con todo el mundo, resulta que también descubriera los slash Sirius- Remus; lo que conllevó a un ataque de ansiedad del chico, dado que pensaba que era un insulto a la memoria de su padrino (y a Remus) que existieran tales fics. Harry y Hermione se encontraban el la cocina, hablando de tonterías, y dejaran a Ron solo enfrente del ordenador en la habitación de Hermione; pero parecía que esto al pequeño Weasley no le importaba...es más, parecía que se lo estaba pasando muy bien...

.- mmm... que pasaría si copio alguna de las ideas de los fics para intentar conquistar a Hermione?...Supongo que no sería plagio, dado que yo soy el protagonista...a ver...- dijo, cogiendole a Hermione un trozo de pergamino y una pluma "prestados" - Comencemos – dijo en voz alta, empezando a leer todo tipo de fics acerca de Hermione y de él.- O...si...esto puede servir – y comenzó a escribir párrafos y párrafos de diversos fics con el pretexto de conquistar a Hermione. En un fic determinado, Ron murmuró en voz alta .- Joer, esto sí que no! Yo sé que la sinceridad es muy buena y todo eso, pero no puedo confesarle todos los sueños eróticos que he tenido con ella!

.- Eh...Ronald...qué estás haciendo? .- Pregunto Hermione asomándose por la puerta.

Como si se tratara de una bludger, Ron pegó un salto tremendo de la silla por el susto que su amiga le había dado, y acto seguido empezó a recoger muy apresuradamente todo lo que había escrito en varios trozos de pergamino.

.- Me vas a contestar Ronald? Que estabas haciendo?.- Insistió la castaña, acercándose a su amigo e intentado leer el fic que éste estaba leyendo anteriormente.

.- Nada Hermione, simplemente estaba leyendo las tonterías que escribe la gente sobre tu y yo...jeje...tienen 1 imaginación estos autores! .- q espero que me ayude en algo...- añadió mentalmente.

.- Si, jeje, la verdad es que sí que hay gente con imaginación...mira tú que hasta me emparejan con Malfoy!

.- Cómo! Con Malfoy! Yo a esa gente me la cargo! Ven, siéntate aquí a mi lado, que vamos a descubrir dónde viven esa clase de personas y vamos a ir a decirle unas cuantas cosas! .- Ron estaba un poquito desamadrado después de tal declaración-

.- Ronald por Merlín! Que sólo son fics! No me importa en absoluto lo que pongan! Porque yo sé lo que soy y quién me gusta en realidad, así que tranquilo y ...gracias por preocuparte por mí. .- añadió con una tímida sonrisa.

.- Ah...gracias .- añadió Weasley, que tenía las orejas tan rojas como su pelo.- Y... se puede saber quién te gusta?

Pero Hermione no pudo responder, ya que un golpe seco y un grito de Harry los hizo estremecer.

.- Merlín, que está pasando aquí! Vamos Ron, hay que saber que le está ocurriendo a Harry!

.- CORREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Llegaron a la cocina, donde debía de estar Harry, y la encontraron completamente vacía...y con la puerta de la cale abierta.

.- Merlín, han secuestrado a Harry!

.- Hay que avisar a la orden de Inmediato!

Pero ellso dos no sabian lo que realmente había sucedido.-----

PERDON POR EL CAPITULO TAN CORTO!

Dejen rr

SabelaMalfoy...


	6. Problemas?

Capitulo 6:

Harry intentó gritar, intentó luchar, intentó hacer cualquier cosa, pero no pudo hacer nada….Se encontraba en la cocina de la casa de Hermione, cuando, de repente, alguien le tapó la vista y le introdujo en la boca un trapo para que no pudiera gritar; y , por alguna extraña razón, Harry se quedó dormido a causa de una sustancia que le hicieran inhalar. Se despertó aturdido, a causa de unos extraños ruidos que procedían de la habitación continua a la suya. Eso suena como si fueran aplausos…pensó el golden boy. " Quien me habrá secuestrado? Habrá sido mi peor enemigo Lord Voldemort, que quiere dominar el mundo y nadie lo entiende? …o habrá sido mi amado profesor Lockhart (N/A: no sé si se escribe así…así que perdon si esta mal escrito!) que me quiere dar una sorpresa abriendo una nueva sede de mi club de fans?" El golden boy, demasiado absorto en sus propios pensamientos, no se daba cuenta de que parecía estar en una habitación con todas las comodidades que uno puede desear, y tampoco pensaba en lo muy preocupados que estaban sus dos mejores amigos, intentando averiguar donde estaba…

En casa de Hermione…

.-Ronald Weasley! Quieres dejar de comer como un poseso y ayudarme a intentar averiguar donde se encuentra nuestro querido-amigo-famoso-del-que-no-nos-podemos-separar Harry ¿? No ves que puede estar en peligro? Debe de estar desesperado esperando nuestra heroica llegada para salvarle!

.-Mmm…bueno, si lo dices así, pues paro de comer….cuando termine este bocata te prometo que pondré mis 5 sentidos en encontrar a Harry, ok? .- preguntó Ron a Hermione con una mirada de súplica.

.- Bueno, pero acaba rápido, vale? Mientras terminas de comer, yo me voy a ver un rato la televisión para intentar relajarme un poco.- Y, dicho esto, Hermione fue rumbo al salón para ver la televisión.

Llegó al salón y encendió la televisión. Esperaba encontrarse con un capitulo nuevo de su serie favorita, pero cuán fue su asombro cuando, de repente, un avance informativo se colaba en todos los canales. Asombrada y asustada por si se trataba de algo relacionado con su mejor amigo Harry, llamó corriendo a Ron para que viera con ella de qué se trataba ése misterioso avance informativo…

(Presentadora):

.- Muy buenas tardes, queridos telespectadores, lamentamos tener que hacer una breve parada en la programación para contarles un sorprendente suceso sucedido durante todo el dia de hoy en Privet Drive, exactamente en el número 4. Según una fuente de información fiable, lo que ocurre es que los Dursley , los parientes con los que vivía Harry Potter, El-niño-que-vivió, han sido secuestrados en su propia casa por unos fanaticos de los libros de Potter. Los fanáticos se han postrado en las puertas de la casa y han comenzado a tirarles todo tipo de comestibles a las cuidadas e impecables puertas de los Dursley. Petunia Dursley, indignadísima, nos a concedido una entrevista en la parte de atrás de su casa, entrevista que no pudo ser terminada a causa de unos fanáticos que encontraron una manera de llegar a la parte de atrás de la casa, y que en el momento en el cual nosotros nos íbamos comenzaban a llenar de basura. Pero les retrasmitiremos la breve entrevista que nos concedió:

Petunia- Me parece muy mal que estas personas vengan a molestarnos cuando le dimos a Harry un trato que merece cualquier niño, que pasa, que solo por que lo hayamos educado en un ambiente estricto vamos a traumatizarlo para toda la vida? Si es capaz de venir ahora a convertirnos en murciélagos o algo peor! Pero ustedes n0 han leído cómo trataba a mi hijo? Tendrían que encerrarlo a él, por venir a enturbiar a una familia tan bonita como la nuestra… ai! Mis ventanas!

Ven? Por culpa dese mokoso voi a tener que pasar dias enteros limpiando estos cristales…Me voy. Hasta luego.

La cara que en ese momento se reflejaba en los rostros de Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley resultaba indefinible.

Hermione .- ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que en todos los años que llevan manteniendo a Harry lo han hecho bien? Esa señora me va a oír! Después de ir a rescatar a Harry lo primero que pienso hacer es ir hasta su casa y decirle un par de cosas a la cara a esa Muggle de mierd…!

Ron .- Toma, toma y toma! Al fin esos tiparracos tienen su merecido por haber tratado tan mal a mi amigo del alma…ojalá que les manchen también el interior de la casa!

Minutos después de la citada entrevista a Petunia, Hermione y Ron todavía se encontraban en l sofá discutiendo por noñerias, cuando de repente, un anuncio acerca de un programa que se emitia por la televisión los distrajo de su discusión…

.- Buenas tardes queridos telespectadores! Bienvenidos al Diario de Cornualles, su programa favorito de las tardes! En el programa de hoy, tenemos preparados a dos Mágicos Personajes que están en boca de todo el mundo para que intenten dejar de sentir odio mutuo e intentar comenzar una amistad! Que de quienes estamos hablando? Sigan atentos a sus televisores y dentro de un rato… Despegamos!

Hermione se quedó mirando a la televisión con cara de auténtica sorpresa:

.- No puede ser…no puede ser…no es posible!

.- Si! Por Fin van a reunir a Tom y a Jerry! Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida – dijo Ron, enjuagándose las lágrimas de felicidad que embargaban su rostro.

.- Niño, tu eres tonto o naciste así? Son Harry y Voldemort! Parece ser que los han secuestrado los periodistas muggles para llevarlos a un plató de televisión, y pretenden que hagan las paces! Parece que quieren que la lucha final sea hoy! Tendríamos que ir a impedirlo…

.- Mira Hermione, si los muggles quieren que la lucha final sea hoy, allá ellos! Es su problema, pero yo tengo muy claro que esto a mi no me va a afectar…yo me quedo aquí viendo la batalla por la letevisión, y con comida delante! Que no nos va a necesitar para nada y así no nos perdemos ningún detalle.

Hermione lo miró desconcertada.

.- Pero a ver mujer de Merlín, no te das cuenta de que si vamos lo único que vamos a consegur va a ser un duelo no deseado con un mortífago y nos vamos a perder toda la batalla!

.- Visto así…tienes razón…- se quedó dubitativa durante un instante y luego añadió- …será mejor que haga palomitas.

En ese instante, el programa que más audiencia iba a tener esa tarde comenzó…

Presentadora.- Buenas tardes queridos amigos, les contaría toda la introducción acerca de estos dos entrañables personajes del mundo Mágico, pero como la introducción nos costaría más de la mitad de la duración del programa, les resumiré la información comentándoles que es la primera vez que se van a ver simplemente para hablar, por que siempre que se veían era para intentar matarse el uno al otro.

Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a ……..Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort!

Perdn perdn i perdn x no aver actualizado en tanto tiempo! Pero es que no tenia Internet, eso si, muchas gracias x seguir dandome animos para continuar el fic. Y un abrazo muy especial para mi gran amiga norixblack, pues sin ella no seria nada de lo que soiy. Tqm nena!


	7. Chapter 7

Este Capitulo va dedicado a EugeBlack, por que sin ella no existiría este capitulo! Mxas gracias por todo wapisima, no se que haría sin los ánimos que tu me das! Y también se lo kiero dedicar a ella, ya que el 29 esta de cumple!

Besitos wapisima

TQM

Sin saber como, Harry fue sacado de su camerino e impulsado dentro de lo que parecía un plató de televisión…

.- Espera! No parece un plató de televisión…LO ÉS!

Rápidamente se revolvió el pelo como sólo él sabía hacer, y, con chulería y decisión, emprendió con valentía el camino que le quedaba del camerino al plató; quedándose estupefacto cuando vió a la persona que entraba por la puerta de al lado al mismo plató que él…

Voldemort, al ver a nuestro Golden-Boy entrar al lado del al plató, se olvidó de los muggles y de todo lo que allí se encontraba; rápidamente sacó su varita, apuntó a Harry y pronunció en voz muy alta la maldición asesina…cuán fue su sorpresa cuando, en vez de salir un rayo de luz verde de su varita, salió un pollo haciendo ruido!

Mientras todo el público se reía sin parar, la presentadora aclaraba a los dos invitados lo que acababa de suceder…

.- Querido Tom, contrariamente a lo que tu dices, los muggles tenemos algo de cerebro, así que…no pensarías que te íbamos a dejar entrar aquí con tu varita, verdad? Hemos confiscado tu varita y la del joven Potter para que no puedan tener un duelo en este plató, y a su vez les hemos dotado de unas maravillosas varitas procedientes de la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley!

.-Mierda! Cómo he podido dejar que los muggles sean mas previsibles que yo! En fin, da igual, con mi superintelecto conseguiré macharcar a Potter sin ningún problema.

El 'Tito Voldie' se concentró, haciendo que toda la energía que consiguiera juntar actuara de arma para acabar con el joven Potter. Iba a conseguirlo, cuando de pronto……………BUM!

.- Voldemort NIÑO MALO! Ya deberías de suponer que aquí no se puede hacer magia! Intentamos traerte para que por una vez en la vida hablaras con el joven Golden-boy CIVILIZADAMENTE. Pero visto que no puede ser así, pasaremos al plan b.

sin previo aviso, una jaula calló desde el suelo dejando a Voldemort como prisionero dentro.

.- ya vemos que no se puede hablar contigo de buenas maneras, con lo que te vamos a tener que dejar así todo el programa…

.- Malditos Muggles! Sois todos unos SangreSucias! Os odio!

.- SiSisi, seremos Sangre Sucia, pero usted no puede decir precisamente que sea un Sangre Limpia, no? .- la presentadora y Voldemort parecían estar entablando una pelea entre ellos, olvidándose por completo del público, del hecho de que estaban en la televisión…y de Potter.

Pero este "pequeño" percance no parecía importarle a nuestro Golden-Boy, que estaba muy cómodo firmando

autógrafos y haciéndose fotos con el público.

Todo esto era observado por Ron y Hermione desde casa de ésta. Parecía que prestaban mucha atención al programa, tanta que no llegaban a ver toda la basura de envoltorios de comida que los rodeaba. De vez en cuando comentaban algo:

.- Nunca llegué a pensar que vería "el Diario de Cornualles"…pero tengo que reconocer que la organización del programa se ha currado el hecho de no poder hacer magia ahí dentro…pero quisiera saber cómo lo lograron.

.-Que? Perdona pero es que no te estaba prestando atención…me gustan demasiado estos cereales que tienes…

.- Ronald! Quieres hacer el favor de dejar el Pienso de MI Perro donde estaba! – la cara de Ron se volvió blanca de repente- En fin, lo que no mata engorda.- añadió Hermione cuando vio salir corriendo a Ron en direccion al baño.

Cuando Ron se cansó de vomitar, volvió al salón, donde Hermione le propuso acercarse hasta el plató de televisión para saber desde más cerca lo que pasaba, mientras se desternillaba de risa:

.- Jajajajaja! Mira Ron! Voy a tener que estudiar también para ser maga en el mundo muggle! Como El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no se callaba, lo han puesto en pañales! Está comiquísimo! Jajajajajajajaja

.- Pero Qué Dices? Eso no puede ser………Pero que demonios es esto! Gárgolas galopantes, q buena idea!

…No podrías enseñarme ningún truco de esos?

.- Ya te dije que de magia muggle no entiendo nada Ronald…

.- Como que no entiendes nada? Si eres la sabelotodo de la magia normal es tu responsabilidad aprender magia muggle! Me has decepcionado Hermione Jane Granger….- dijo mientras se le escapaban unas lágrimas.

.- NO te aguanto Ron!

Mientras, en el plató de "El Diario De Cornualles" Harry se había sentado en una silla que los organizadores colocaran al lado de la jaula que contenía al "Baby Voldi" para que pudieran discutir bien sus problemas…

.- Tu eres un hombre muy malo! Mataste a mis padres y ahora quieres matarme a mi para ser el dueño del mundo! Y eso es de egoístas! No sabes lo traumatizado que he estado todos estos años, soportando palizas y siendo famoso sin yo quererlo…..- decía entre lágrimas nuestro Golden Boy

.- Potter…en cuanto salga de esta jaula vas a saber tu lo que es ser malo

.-AAAAAA! SOCORRO! Ahora quiere abusar sexualmente de mi!

.- …Potter…para tu información debes poner que no pretendo poner mis manos en otra parte de tu anatomia que no sea tu cuello para poder retorcertelo lentamente…

.- De mi cuello! Del cuello de donde OBSCENO? No sabes que este programa se emite en horario infantil? Yo no puedo soportar esto!- dramatizaba.

.- Queridos participantes del programa…les recuerdo que este programa, como bien ha dicho el señor Potter, se emite en horario infantil, por lo que todos los comentarios obscenos deben evitarse…pero si tan grande es su necesidad les comunico que disponemos de un camerino totalmente privado con camas de agua y jacuzzi que podremos poner en cualquier momento a su plena disposición…

.- Que tontería…- Voldemort estaba mas cabreado de lo que había estado en toda su vida…qué clase de mago es el que se deja poner en pañales delante del mundo muggle y del mundo mágico?

.- En fin, señores, sigamos con nuestra entrevista del día!

Como íbamos diciendo….

PUM!

El silencio se apoderó del plató….

Mmm…Hola? …sabela asoma la cabeza tímidamente…hay alguien por ahí que aún se interesa por este fic?

Disculpen por la tardanza! Pero es que tuve una grave crisis de inspiración…les prometo actualizar pronto!

Dejen RR!


End file.
